The Untold Story of Robin Hood
by beth.wolfy
Summary: Lucy is an outlaw living Sherwood Forest. She was happy there, until one day when she strays too close to one of the villages after stealing from Gisbourne multilple times. Thats when she runs into the most feared gang in the whole woods-actually its more like the whole world. Rated Teen for lated chapters that may include blood. Mild language ;)


**Another new story, had this one on my laptop for a while, then SOMEBODY not mentioning any names (DAD!) said that i should put up some of my old stories so Robin Hood now. Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the BBC Robin Hood series as much i would like to.**

* * *

Robin Hood. I'm sure you've heard the name. I'm sure you've heard the story. The outlaw who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. The gentleman of the Sherwood. Well if truth be told, then he wasn't quite the hero that you've heard about when I met him. He was more of the type of outlaw who would rob you blind and hold you for ransom. All of his gang was just a fearsome and scary … well 'most' of his gang was just as scary. Anyway whatever Robin said, the gang all followed without any hesitation, second thoughts or arguments. What he said went.

* * *

I winded through the trees and over the brambles as fast as my legs could possibly carry me. I shouldn't have gone anywhere near the village. Why had I done that? I was such an idiot! I glanced over my shoulder at the seven villagers that were now chasing me. If they caught me … well I wasn't sure what they would do to me.

I had never done the villagers any harm. I had never stolen from them or offended them. But I did steal from noblemen. Of course my punishment was a hanging because of the amount that I had stolen. As soon as I saw the guards marching to my house, I grabbed what little I could, and jumped out of the window of my house before fleeing to the woods. That was a few years ago now.

My heart thumped wildly in my chest as I sprinted through the forest, dodging the trees. They were still behind me. I knew this part of the forest well but now I was heading into unknown territory. I had heard of the vicious gangs that made their living here by robbing and ransoming anyone of value. I didn't really have much of a choice but to cross into their patch.

I winded through the unknown trees. The forest seemed to get darker and foggier as I ran further and further in. Taking a quick glance over my shoulder, I could see that the villagers were just about out of sight.

Suddenly I bumped into something. Stumbling backwards I looked up to see a huge man with a huge wooden staff in his hand. OH NO! I was going to be in big trouble now. I turned back to see the villagers running towards me. My attention turned back to the big man who was staring at the advancing villagers intently. What did I do now?

The villagers stopped in the clearing and stared at the big man, unsure of what to do now, just like me. The big man grabbed my wrist with such a grip that I winced slightly. Not much made me wince anymore, unless I stupidly sliced my hand on something. My breathing was gradually slowing down but I was still panting.

"I suggest you all drop your weapons and put your hands in the air," said a voice that didn't belong to the big man.

I turned to locate the voice as best as I could with my wrist in a death grip. I focused on a man a few meters away with a bow loaded. The villagers immediately began to panic. No doubt they had heard about 'The Gang of Arrows' too. 'The Gang of Arrows' was _the_ gang of Sherwood Forest. If there was anybody to be afraid of, it was this gang. I had heard so many different stories about this gang's victims.

The villagers reluctantly put down their weapons as two more men emerged from behind the villagers making sure that they couldn't escape. I watched silently and fearfully as the man with the bow smiled and unarmed his bow.

"It's always nice when everyone is willing to do as they're told," the man with the bow said as he strode towards the small group of villagers.

The other two men walked towards the villagers too. They looked like they were examining the seven men. The big man stayed where he was and kept his iron tight grip on my wrist. I thought that sooner rather than later, I was going to lose the blood circulation in my hand.

"There are not enough of them for a ransom," commented one of the two men.

"Royce is right. They're only peasants after all," chipped in one of the other two men.

The man with the bow nodded slowly. He now seemed rather annoyed.

"Take their valuables, then we'll get back to camp," the bowman instructed with low enthusiasm.

The two men began to walk around the group of villagers, taking their rings and anything of value. The bowman's attention was suddenly on me. He strode over to me with criticizing eyes.

"How long have you been an outlaw for?" he asked.

"Couple of years," I answered quietly.

"So you knew that this part of Sherwood was ours," the bowman said, it was much more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," I replied.

"So, why are you here?" he asked as he stared down at me.

"Well in case you didn't notice, I had a group of villagers chasing me with killing me on their minds," I answered truthfully. The man didn't answer, instead he gave me a stare that said it all.

"You, know what? I like you. John take her back to camp," the bowman finally said breaking the silence before he turned back around.

The big man, who I now presumed was called John, took an even tighter grip on my wrist and pulled me through the forest, away from the villagers and the rest of the outlaws. I was in deep trouble now. Perhaps I should have just apologised for being in his part of the forest. Had I done that, perhaps they wouldn't be taking me back to their camp.


End file.
